Quacks
Character Bio Quacks is a teal platypus with a blue tail and blue beak. When he talks, he makes quacking noises, much like Drake. Since he is a sailor, he wears a sailor hat, and a sailor scarf. He wears a sweater he stitched himself to remind himself of the times he had sailing with his first mate, Tusky. Due to fighting a sawfish, he has a nub, covered by a bandage. He now is a retired sailor, but he keeps a tank of tuna and exotic fish, and has the head of a sawfish on his wall. As seen in Political Penguin Party, he and Dr. Flop were in the navy at some point in their teen years. He was shown with both of his arms in this episode, which means he lost his other arm sometime in his adult years. He has a very low survival rate, but he has survived in Snobby Affairs, Leech It!, Alone at Sea Political Penguin Party, Pollution Solution, Flea Market and Cat Flight. His deaths mostly involve drowning or being impaled. Episodes Starring Roles *Cheese and Quackers *Alone at Sea *First Mates *Quacks the Pillager *Knot Again! Featuring Roles *Swimming Less-ons *A Sailor's Gory *Strand Ahoy *The Tusks *Pollution Solution *Little Baby Shrimp *The Little Mermutant *In the Same Boat *Nothing New Under the Boat Appearances *Snobby Affairs *Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother *Leech It! *You're Toast *Feeling Stingy *Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Pirate? *Mussels and Bisects *Political Penguin Party *Flea Market *Cat Flight *Batten Down the Hatchy *Song of the Siren *Squidding Around *A Spell to Eat *Dueling Sirens Kills *Drake: 1 (Snobby Affairs) *Devious: 1 (Snobby Affairs) *Cheesy: 1 (Cheese and Quackers) *Snowy: 1 (First Mates) *Foxy: 1 (Quacks the Pillager) *Scurvy: 2 (Quacks the Pillager, Batten Down the Hatchy) *Lifty & Shifty: 1 (Little Baby Shrimp) *Snooty and Cranky: 1 (Squidding Around along with Tusky and generic sailors) *Lumpy: 1 (The Little Mermutant) *Walter: 1 (The Little Mermutant) *Coral the Merfox: 1 (Dueling Sirens) *Seerin: 1 (Dueling Sirens) Fates Deaths #Swimming Less-ons: Drowns in the pool. #The Tusks: Brutally mauled by seagulls. #Alone at Sea: Hits rocks when his raft crashes. (revived) #Cheese and Quackers: Falls on a very sharp rock. #First Mates: Torn to pieces by Teary. #A Sailor's Gory: Drowns after letting go of the rope. #Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother: Crushed by Lumpy's truck. #You're Toast: Drowns after his boat crashes into a rock. #Knot Again!: Impaled in head by knife. #Feeling Stingy: Crushed by Handy. #Strand Ahoy: Crushed by a tree. #Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Pirate?: Dies of scurvy. #Quacks the Pillager: Drowns. #Mussels and Bisects: Drowns in an ocean. #Little Baby Shrimp: Tazed in the eyes. #Song of the Siren: Smashed by a club. #Squidding Around: Ship collides into other ships. #A Spell to Eat: Drowned when the ship sinks. (debatable) #In the Same Boat: Crushed by a funnel. #Nothing New Under the Boat: Head blown up. #Dueling Sirens: Crushed by lighthouse. Injuries #Swimming Less-ons: Breaks his left leg. #Prior to the series: Gets his hand cut off by a sawfish. #Alone at Sea: Grabbed by a tentacle and squeezed tightly. #First Mates: Drowned. #Orange You Glad I Didn't Say Pirate? - Contracts scurvy. #The Little Mermutant - Mutates into a sea monster. Trivia *He was going to be a duck, but that idea was scrapped in favor of a platypus. *Like Flippers, he is in the Navy; only difference is he's not a seal. *He can't swim because of his nub. That's how he drowned in First Mates. *Like other platypus, he can use his claws to poison other tree friends *Other than other sailors, Quacks has no other friends because he isolates himself from regular tree friends. *In Coral Reef Friends, he is the main antagonist. Gallery File:Quacks.png File:Quacks_mmb.png|Quacks feels confident in himself. File:Quacks.jpg|Quacks showing the viewers his nub. Fiveinaroom.png Dotheconga.png|Quacks in a conga line Undertheboat3.png|Quacks found a weird fish and try to taste it. quacksvsoctopus.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Platypuses Category:Monotremes Category:Male Characters Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Russell-Sues Category:Coral Reef Friends